Hail Me
by Wannabe-Space-Invader
Summary: The wizard world from a view of death. She sees the world with blood flowing eyes and a pessimistic outlook. Will she be shunned for her out look on life and the mysterious horrifying dreams that her class mates seem to get around her?
1. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter.**

**# There are some of my own Characters that I've added to the story; obviously. But they aren't a cross over from anything else. Please be kind, this is my first fan fiction I've ever written, but don't be TOO kind. #**

Hail walked up the stairs following the professor she met at the front gate of the school. His hair was a greasy black and he strode as if he couldn't bare to walk within two metres of her. She stumbled along at her own pace. Finally they reached the end of a corridor and he skidded to a halt, turning on his heel and waiting for her to catch up. She wasn't out of breath but exercise wasn't preferably part of her regular routine. She watched his face carefully, as the drops of blood ran down it in the same pattern as everyone else's. She should have been used to the images her mind produced by now but something about his crooked nose and long dark hair, that fell over his face made her cringe lightly; Although so lightly that he probably wouldn't have noticed. His hair was tinged with red, the drips running down the length of it and lingering around the tip. Finally he spoke, his voice cruel and slow.

'Professor Dumbledore is expecting you.'

She shrugged lightly and walked past him. Something made the apparent 'hidden door' not so hidden. It slid open slowly and she stepped in, squeezing between the halfway opened door. Snape watched her; his cold beady eyes just made her more eager to get as far away as possible. Breathing lightly she felt like being lazy and waited for the eagle stair way to completely reach the top and a few minutes after, before she bothered to budge. Pushing open the odd tall door slowly, she stepped inside. A warm breeze went through her, forcing a light smile onto her face.

'Oh Hayley, I wasn't expecting you alone,' Dumbledore called down from his desk.

Hail glanced up at him, her eyes growing wide. His long grey hair was tide in a loose ponytail that fell limply down his back. The walls of his office were a light beige mostly covered in bookshelves all emitting an eerie black smoke. The walls dripped dark red drops that seemed to pour from inside the walls. And as her eyes swept over his normal, wrinkled, old skin she knew he was truly spectacular.

**##-Echoes- Revieeeewwww meeeee... revieeewww meeee... revieeewww meeee... revieeewww meeee... Youuu... knowww... youuu... wannnt... tooooo... Whooooo-ooo-ooo##**


	2. Helena Ravenclaw

It was amazing, impossible, and spectacular. She watched him with wide eyes as he beckoned her closer. Shuffling her feet in an attempt to move forward, Dumbledore watched her with a small warm smile across his lips. 'I thought so,' He mused walking around his desk towards her.

'Th… Thought what?' Hail replied in a soft squeaky voice that she was sure she had never experienced before.

'I was wondering just this morning, when I sat down to my crumpets and I'd found there was no more honey left, of course it wasn't much of a predicament but I'd happened to have misplaced my wand. Well I was wondering if you'd be able to see a shadow over me. '

'No…' She almost gasped.

She was in disbelief. Never in her life had she met a person that she couldn't see blood dripping down, or a dark shadow surrounding them. It was the curse her mother had given her. Though, her mother was dead now. She had died giving birth to Hayley in which she had given her this 'gift.' It held a kind of survival mechanism of it; when someone with the gift dies it will go straight away to the closest person, muggle or not.

Hail finally snapped out of it, a small smile crossing her lips, not at all wide enough for anyone to notice. She'd barely noticed Dumbledore walking back behind his desk and making himself comfortable again. He pointed his wand down at an empty tray and two cups flew out of the reflection of the silver.

'Tea?' He offered. 'Please take a seat. This won't take long.'

Hail took her seat and shook her head at the offer. She hated anything hot. The seat was hard and wooden. Not bothering to look down at it, knowing already the bloody puddle she'd just sat in. One of the red drops fell from the roof, about to land across the professor's forehead but instead it became smaller, as it fell through the air and just disappeared.

'Well, since you came two weeks before the end of term we'll let you settle for now and after the holidays you can start your classes. You'll be staying in the Ravenclaw tower, with the other fifth years,' He continued trifling through the papers set messily across his desk.

'Waa... WAIT! My father specifically asked for me to be put in my own room. There is a reason fo-'

'Yes, yes I know. But there really aren't enough rooms, considering we're going to be holding another tri-wizard tournament this year. It really couldn't hurt for you to be treated without special circumstances.'

Hail sighed loudly, knowing nothing but trouble was going to come from this. She stood, turning sharply. 'I'll find my own way to my room,' she muttered annoyed and strode out alone. Dumbledore didn't call her back but replied. 'You will only be moved within reason.'

She mumbled to herself, 'There'll be enough reason, I'm sure.'

She walked back down the eagle stairs and found a short professor wondering over to her. 'Well hello!' He grinned in a high pitched voice. 'I'm professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw. And it's very nice to meet you.'

He reached out and shook her hand almost wildly, wild he giggled lightly. 'I'm just going to take you to your room and then I must be off. You came on an especially good day. All your classmates will be at Hogsmeade today, before the holidays,' he laughed again and Hail was starting to get sick of him already. He grabbed her arm and began practically dragging her up through the stair cases, with no idea where she is going and where to get there. But as the teacher went on and on about how she would love the school and make so many great friends and his incredibly annoying laughter with every breath he took, she wanted nothing more than to break free of what she considered the 'grip of death' and throw herself off the staircase to fall five stories down to her own flailing death.

Though her dying wish; to get away from this seemingly optimistic old man she kept on walking. Mostly because she figured the chances of falling to her death surrounded by hundreds of wizards wasn't a very good chance. The professor stopped her at the bottom of a spiral staircase.

'I'm sure you'll be able to find your room from her. Enjoy while you can, before the rest of the students return,' that was all he said before running off. He hobbled slightly as he ran; his short legs making him look somewhat like a dwarf. Turning towards the staircase, Hail assumed she had to climb to the top. With a deep intake of breath and all the time in the world she began her slow walk up the extremely tall spiral staircase. Small pretty windows followed the walls, with a perfect view of the mountains surrounding them. It would have been great to look at if the staircase wasn't so small. She wondered if she took a moment to take a look out one of the small windows if she'd start walking into a wall.

Reaching the top of the staircase she glanced around, only a large bronze door stood across from her, and a small silver table sat next to it, with a small plant sitting on top. Hail walked forward, holding out her hand towards the door. She let it fall carelessly across the smooth surface, seeing as there was no door knob or keyhole; only a single bronze door knocker in the shape of an eagle. She raised her hand and knocked the eagle lightly. She gasped and jumped back. 'Holy crumpet!' She spat staring down at her slightly bleeding hand. Sure she was used to others having blood over them but not herself. She looked back up at the eagle and frowned.

'Child, I doubt you were ever taught the proper way to hold a door knock, I was almost choked to death,' the eagles said in a horrified tone. Hail considered continuing and attempting to finish the job but didn't like her chances of bending metal.

'How do I enter?' She spat, not in a mood for manners. She'd already had a long day, with the four hour train ride here, straight from a plane. She just wanted to find her bed and try to get some sleep before her roommates show up.

'Good manners will open doors that the best education cannot,' the eagle chimed lightly.

'Please and thank you?' Hail groaned wearing a fake smile but letting it drop carelessly away again.

'Well, uh, yes? That's correct!' The eagle threw the door open and Hail jumped back lightly. 'I shouldn't have given you such an easy one.'

'An easy what?' Hail moaned and walked into the common room.

The door swung shut, while the eagle was stilling raving on about the standards of the sorting hat these days. The main room was a wide circular room, large arched windows covered in bronze and blue silk hangings and the ceiling was a high dome, painted with realistic stars. Hail didn't take in much of the room; just the usual, tables, chairs, bookshelves, a large statue of a woman wearing an odd headdress. She sat down in a comfortable chair by an open window. The wind blew lightly across her face and she sunk slowly back into its soft cushions. Her head began to roam and she fell in and out of conciseness.

She woke slightly into her dream world and came to see her mother. She sat in the warm soft arm chair, the dark window open slightly, chills running up and down her spine. She looked forward at the figure watching her. It looked as if it was a ghost, a silver shimmering form of a woman. She guessed she was dreaming of her mother, floating a metre or so above the ground and looking down at her. 'Helena?' Hail said lightly, her voice echoed silently within the empty room of her dream. 'Mother?'

Instead of replying she just floated away, her long dark hair hanging lightly against her back. Hail yawned and spoke quietly, 'Goodbye mother.'

A thought struck her hard, _do you usually yawn in dreams?_


	3. Luna Lovegood

The sun fell across her face as she lay in her new large bed. It had been awhile since the dream  
of her mother and she was now staying in the dorms with three other Ravenclaw girls. One of the  
snootiest and secretive was Marietta Edgecombe. She had reddish-blonde hair that fell in curls  
past her shoulders. She also had small scars visible across her face; due to horrible pimples  
someone had cursed her with a year ago. Hail hadn't known when they first met that the scars  
were a somewhat touchy subject to her and couldn't help but stare; trying to figure out if they  
were just her mind playing its usual tricks. Marietta since then instantly hated her and therefore  
the tight click of girls that surround her almost every minute or every day, hated her as well. Too  
bad that was the rest of her room. Her friends Cho Chang and Mandy Brocklehurst also stayed in  
the same room. But of course they stayed away from her, only insulting her every few minutes and  
whispering. It didn't change anything. As soon as her head hit the pillow at night or even in the  
morning, her mind was filled with nightmares; more horrible than what she saw during the day.

She woke early, sitting up instantly and looking at her watch. It was only six; the others wouldn't  
have to be up until at least seven. She took this chance to get up and pull on some clothes before  
they started spitting insults at every few step she took. The castle was becoming easy to find her  
way around, with all the early morning strolls she'd been taking. Never once had she encountered  
a teacher, just mostly ghosts. Hail liked watching ghosts. Since they were already dead they weren't  
affected by her eyes. They looked just as normal as any ghost could look.

Making her way down the dorm stairs and glancing around the common room she noticed the new burning  
fire and newly cleaned desks. It was amazing how fast things worked around here. Watching the sun  
rise across the mountains she skipped easily down the spiral stairs. The eagle door knocker yelled  
angrily for waking it; as she did every day. Cool air flowed in through the windows making the whole  
Ravenclaw tower freezing and Hail regretted not bringing her new black, silk cloak. She made her  
way easily through the empty corridors and dungeon towards the basement. It was only her second  
week and she already knew where all the house dormitories were. Wondering around the castle all day,  
made you realize where everyone came from to have breakfast.

She walked towards the fruit painting that hid the kitchens, where she sat and had breakfast every day.

'You! Girl! What are you doing down here? You're no Hufflepuff?' called a prefect from behind her.

She considered trying to get away but would probably become lost trying to make her way through this  
part of the basement that she didn't know very well.

' Yes Hayley, Shouldn't you be eating in the great hall with all your friends?' came Dumbledore's smooth voice.

The prefect gasped lightly and obviously Dumbledore had snuck up on him as well. She turned frowning to  
face them. 'Well… Well I-'she stuttered uselessly.

Dumbledore ushered her away and as she went she heard him utter something to the prefect, telling him  
that he would deal with her. She bite her lip, wanting to say something bitter towards the old wizard but  
didn't. Wandering away slowly, other students began moving around her. She sighed and stepped inside  
the great hall for only her second time. Nervously glancing around her, she spotted the Ravenclaw table,  
with its bronze and blue table cloths. She played with her sleeve awkwardly. Someone pushed past her,  
knocking her to the floor lightly. He merely laughed and moved away to his own table; the slytherin table  
of green and sliver. Hail glared at him for a moment then sighed and walked off to her table. There were  
so many faces around her. So much blood pouring from the walls, puddles lying across tables and seats,  
blood dripping from the eye sockets of every person she glanced at, not to mention the blood pouring from  
the roof top that seemed to have a dark clouded face across it. It was hard, moving from face to face, her  
mind screaming for her to get out of this horrid place. She moved slowly to her seat, taking slow deep breaths  
but it didn't change her thumping pulse. Knowing that it wasn't really there didn't change it either. Finally her  
gaze moved to the same cruel, greasy haired, bug eyed Snape. His eyes seemed more bug like then the day  
they met and then she realized she was seeing tiny crawling insects all over his pupils, they moved across to  
his hair and inside his clothes, feeding from his blood.

She dropped her eyes, leaning down so that her nose was almost touching the tinted red wood  
of the table. Closing her eyes, only her nightmares flashed before her. She watched as her mother bled to  
death, wailing for someone to help her but they only caressed her child to them, tossing words around between  
themselves. Baby Hail cried for her mother, screaming loudly, only to be shushed. 'I want my baby!' Her  
mother cried. It echoed loudly in Hails mind as the picture went dead. She didn't really know if it was what  
had actually happened. But to her it was as real as anything.

Luna sat across the table from her, watching as Hail shook. She sat with her chin resting against the table,  
looking straight at her. Hail steadied herself, breathing lightly, doubting anyone would have noticed her  
episode. She was usually good at hiding her emotions. Sitting up, but keeping her gaze on her plate, she  
didn't even notice Luna staring.

'Hi. I'm Luna,' she finally said, making Hail jump.

'Oh, um, Hey…' Hail said unsure.

'It's nice to meet you,' she smiled even though Hail still wasn't looking up from her plate; the thought  
of so many people surrounding her made her cringe.

'Yeah… same here,' Hail muttered back, just wanting to be alone. 

_What is it with the people at this school? Are they all insane? _ She stared at the table through breakfast  
waiting for the great hall to clear a bit and wondered if she was really the one that was insane, but Luna went  
on… and on… and on again… Not leaving until a teacher finally came past and herded her off to her first class.


End file.
